1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a different component inserting system which can control a component inserting operation by turning ON/OFF each selection switch necessary to select a component feeder of the different component inserting system needed factory automation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an electronic component feeder of a different component inserting system includes a feeder 2 for supplying electronic components 1 stored in a stack, a rodless cylinder 4 generally secured on the lower side of the feeder 2 for reciprocating a carrier member 3 in a right and left direction, and a feeding member 5 disposed on the carrier member 3 of the rodless cylinder 4 for feeding the electronic components 1 in cooperating relationship with the reciprocating movement of the carrier member 3. With the different component inserting system, the electronic components 1 supplied by the feeder 2 are inserted into predetermined positions on a printed circuit board (PCB substrate).
For example, the electronic component inserting system embodied with such a different component inserting system is disclosed in for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,619. According to this system, two positioning pins of each magazine operate a corresponding switch to indicate a central spacing of the components preserved in the magazine to a computer control system in order to appropriately match other components of the component inserting system.
With the construction proposed in the patent, when at least one kind of board component is continually inserted in the printed circuit board, bad components are likely to be inserted to the PCB substrate. In this case, means for removing the bad components is not provided in the system, so bad components must be manually removed by the user. As a result, not only a loss of human efforts but also great deterioration in yield result. Moreover, when any of the components is out of stock, the system cannot further effected a given function without a revised program. Accordingly, the yield of the product is affected considerably.